Orys' Fury
Welcome! Orys' Fury is a newly formed tier one alliance of both new and advanced players from across the globe. Formerly part of a bigger alliance we broke off to create a more close-knit community with better general direction and strategy. This happened during the Iron Bank Phase of July 2014. We are of Baratheon Fealty and plan to up-rise in the Stormlands. It isn't a must for members but eventually we would like to end up Baratheon. 'General Alliance Rules' # Respect other members at all times, any issues that can not be resolved between you, please contact an officer. # Inactive members will be removed from the alliance so please let the alliance leader, or one of the officers know if you will be away for an extended period of time to avoid unintentional removal from the group. # Avoid making enemies. If another alliance attacks us, we fight and we will defend. Any decision to declare an enemy will be discussed and agreed upon by officers and the leader. So please no harmful attacks on our Allies. # Please add silver to camps last, after all resources have been contributed, since enemy steal and harass actions deduct silver. # Please post responsibly on our alliance page, this page must be used for important info. For e.g Challenges starting, genuine help requests, discussions about the various alliance based issues, Camp crafting info, new phases etc. # Have fun, and remember there is no I in TEAM. =) 'Alliance Challenge Details and Rules' At the moment we are currently doing at least one challenge a day whilst we are not participating fully in AVA since we have just started up. # If you have the last item needed to start one of the Alliance Challenges, before adding the item please post on in-game chat and on our Facebook page declaring a 15 MINUTE Challenge start warning. # We are trying to work out a fair reward system so everyone gets a chance to win, so before hitting please check with your fellow members in either the Facebook page, Challenge or Alliance chat to see if anyone needs any of the top 3 prizes. If you need the reward yourself please do not be afraid to say, Any member including officers abusing this system will only spoil it for everyone. # Challenge rewards must be spread across the alliance, # Without sounding repetitive, Remember again, there is no I in TEAM, Have Fun! 'Benefits' We have a Facebook group that we constantly update with detailed databases on Google drive with what items we have, what we need to make to level the camps to max and lots more useful information for our members etc. Lots of Help and Advice from veteran players. In only a few weeks we have already managed to get into the top 500 alliances doing only challenges. We are very excited to start a new phase from the beginning. 'Our Leadership Team' Leader: Edric Fury Officers * Natalia Fury * Deedz Fury * Missandei Banefort Fury * Dayne Fury 'How to Join' At the moment we are trying to stay below 25 members to stay in the tier one boundary, we do however have a few spots for advanced players. In time we plan to build up our members gradually when we are a little more established. Any questions or queries please message one of the 3 officers above or the leader. Thank You Category:Alliances Category:Tier 1 Alliances Category:Stormlord Alliances Category:Stormlords of Kings Landing Alliances Category:Top 100 Alliances